


a formal invitation and sleepy choir boys

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blaine is happy for Sebastian, Fluff, He may not admit it to anyone out loud though, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blaine sneaks into dalton academy at night to leave an invitation for the warblers to attend the evening party of his and kurt’s wedding... when he gets to the choir room, though... he finds out he’s not the only one who snuck into dalton for that evening.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	a formal invitation and sleepy choir boys

To say Blaine Anderson was excited would be a huge understatement.

He knew, from the moment he went around asking for everyone’s help to propose to Kurt, he wanted to invite The Warblers to the evening party of their wedding. Specifically the ones he was closest too. He’d already sent out invitations to Wes and David, who had graduated from Dalton some time ago. 

He had spoken to Nick earlier than week, who had promised him that he would leave a key underneath the plant pot outside the school so he would be able to get into the building. Therefore, Nick was the only Warbler that knew what was about to happen... but Jeff probably knew by now because Nick told Jeff everything. 

Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he gently lifted the base of the light brown plant pit and a silver key was staring back at him, glistening slightly in the moonlight. He grabbed it quickly and then slowly placed the pot back against the ground before slotting the key into the hole of the door and turning it slightly. 

He flinched as the door creaked open and he quickly rushed inside so he could prevent the cold air from entering the warm hallways of Dalton Academy.  
The hallway was dark and Blaine instantly felt a lot more tired than he once did... but that wasn’t preventing him from being excited for what he was about to do. 

Blaine wondered towards the choir room quickly, trying his best not to make to much noise but the sound of his feet on the floor beneath him echoed throughout the hallway and a few times he had to hide in case someone ended up turning the corner as he did and catching him. 

There’s a lamp that’s on and the doors to the choir room and creaked open slightly. Confused, Blaine further pushes the door open and the sight he was greeted too wasn’t one he was expecting. 

Firstly, it was midnight when he left his house. So it could possibly be around half past now.  
Sebastian Smythe was laying on one of the couches, staring intently at the dimly lit phone screen. There was a body laying on top of his and at first, Blaine couldn’t tell who it was. Then, once he realised it was the ‘not even remotely bi-curious Hunter Clarington’ a sort of fond smile appeared on his face.  
Hunter’s body was curled in on itself slightly and he seemed to be fast asleep, the boys head was lying against the taller ones shoulder and his face was slightly hidden in Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around the older of the pair and he seemed to realise another prescience in the room because he turned to Blaine and greeted him with the smallest of smiles:

“Hey.” He whispered out softly and Blaine sent him a slight nod.

“Hey Sebastian.” He responded. “I just came here to leave a wedding invitation for the Warblers-.” Blaine started again as he gestured towards the envelope in his hand “I didn’t realise you’d be in here. Sorry.” 

Sebastian shrugged softly, the best he could without disturbing Hunter before whispering out: “Don't apologise. It’s okay.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking-.” Blaine began softly as he placed the invitation on one of the tables where the boys would immediately find it: “Are you two together?” He asks.

Sebastian seemed to pause for a moment, probably considering wether he actually wanted to answer the question or not but nodded softly: “Yeah. We are.” He says and Blaine smiles once again.

“That’s good.” He says and Sebastian turns to him with a small smirk.

“Is it?” He asks.

“Of course.” Blaine says and then something clicks in his mind: “Why are you in here and not your dorm?”

“After the cheating in the competition, Hunter got kicked out...” He began slowly. “Found him a couple of days before before they decided on what to do with him and he- well, he completely broke down. Wouldn’t stop crying and apologising. I’ve never seen anything like it really...” He says and Blaine can see that Sebastian leaned down slightly to place a kiss on Hunter’s check, to which the other male responded by cuddling closer to him. “We got together then. At that moment. I figured that it would be easier for us to be together here instead of my dorm. Even though I don’t share it with anyone anymore. Don’t know why, just seemed like a calmer space” 

“You’ve been together a while then?” Blaine asks and Sebastian sighed softly.

“Yeah. Guess so.” He responded.

“By the way-.” Blaine began as he stood up slowly: “The invitation is for everyone. Kurt and I agreed you were invited too. Totally okay if you bring Hunter as well. But it’s also totally find if you don’t show up at all. We understand. Maybe we can see each other at another time?” Blaine smiles and Sebastian nods.

Blaine made his way towards the door and turned around again quickly: “I’m happy for you.” He says and Sebastian smiled softly.

“Thanks.” He whispered out and Blaine nodded to himself before opening the door to the choir room and shutting it over again, leaving it slightly open like it was before.

He didn’t move for a moment and he heard a voice, a voice belonging to Hunter, whisper:  
“Who was that?”  
Then, Sebastian responded with a hushed tone:  
“Nobody, my love. Just go back to sleep.” 

At that point, Blaine knew Sebastian would be fine.  
He left Dalton Academy at around one in the morning. He locked the door, placed the key under the plant pot and began his walk back in the direction of his home.


End file.
